The Golden Fox
by GoldenFox1885
Summary: Naruto is beaten again by the villagers in his village, knocking him unconscious. while knocked out he meets a surprising ally. Naruto will become the strongest ninja ever...or die trying. Rated M for reasons. Not a very good summary.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have ever written so it might suck just a little...or a whole lot, that's for you (the reader) to decide and I'm not that good at spelling so i will try to make the words as correct as possible.

-Prologue-

The water dripped in his face waking him from his unconscious state. His blue eyes slowly opening, the last thing he remembers is the pain from the drunken villagers beating and slashing him with various weapons before he fainted. The question now was where he was now he sat up and looked around the area. He was in a sewer like tunnel, water flooded the floor. He looked down at his reflection in the murky water, his spiky blonde hair was wet from laying in the water moments ago, his whisker marks giving him a foxy appearance. 5 years old Naruto Uzamaki, the nine tails fox container, stood and started walking in a random direction hopefully finding a way out of this unsettling place.

After what seemed like hours of walking Naruto came to a room where he couldn't even see the ceiling, in the center of the room was a giant iron gate being held together by a single piece of paper with the kanji for the word 'seal' written on it. "where am I?" The five year old asked quietly to himself. As if on cue a pair of giant red eyes opened behind the iron bars.

**"You are in your mind"** The giant voice boomed.**" and my prison."** He spit out the last part in distaste. Most would have fled the room in an attempt to get as far away from the blood red eyes as possible, but the young blonde moved closer to the bars so far as to stick his head through them to try and get a better look at what lies behind them seeing noting but the giant eyes. The darkness in the cage felt alive, he moved away not liking the way the eyes looked at him.

"You said I was in my mind, well how did I get here and what are you?" He kept backing up until he was back against the wall, the eyes following him looking at him like he looked at ramen right before he ate it.

**"You passed out from the pain of the beating you received from the flesh bags that think your me."** The eyes moved closer to the bars until he could see the nose of some canine, a wolf maybe.

"They think I'm you...who are you?"

A bright flash from the nonexistent ceiling lite up the room. The light hurt Naruto's eyes from being in the dark for so long he shielded his eyes with his arm until he could stand the bright lights. Behind the bars was a giant red fox with nine flowing red, black tipped tails. The boys eyes widened at the sight before him never in his five years had he seen something this outstanding.**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox the greatest of all the tailed beasts and the strongest being in existence."** The fox stated with pride. The young blonde continued to stare at the mountainous beast.**"what are you staring at you worthless pile of shit?"**

Naruto finally snapped out of his trance and busted out laughing causing the fox to get agitated. **"what the hell are you laughing at brat?" **the fox attempted to swipe at the laughing boy but a blue barrier from the seal knocked his attack back.

Naruto tears forming in his eyes from the laughter spoke in a broken sentence."hahaha how can haha you ha be the strongest haha b-being if haha you are stuhahack haha inside me hahaha?" He was rolling on the floor water splashing under him as he did so.

**"SILENCE!"** Kyuubi roared with so much force sending Naruto into the wall behind him knocking him out again.** "damn it."** The fox stood up and popped its neck. **"kit wake up...kit...KIT..."** after no reply he forced the water on the ground to form a wave and sent it towards the unconscious boy.

The wave knocked the boy around him coughing and spitting out water after it receded. "What the *cough* heck is *cough* wrong with you." Naruto stared at the giant fox with a very unhappy look. The blonde lowered his gaze and heard his stomach growl in need of some ramen. "well it was nice meeting you kyuubi-san, but I've really got to get going." He gave a fake smiled and turned to leave the way he came but found the entrance gone.

**"Not so fast kit we need to discuss something,"** Kyuubi lowered down to it could be eye to eye with Naruto...close enough at least.** "You want to be a ninja right?"** The blonde nodded his head. **"Okay so here's the deal I will not have my host be a weak embarrassment to the world so ill give you some of my chakra in return for some freedom from time to time and ill even teach you a thing or two when your able to use jutsues and graduate from the academy...why are you looking at me like that?"**

"Deal!"The blonde boy could hardly control himself, not only was he going to learn some jutsues but the strongest being(he snickered when he said that in his mind) was going to train him...he could hardly wait.

**"Also I'm giving you the summoning scroll for foxes, the first ever able to do so,"** The fox channeled his chakra into the outside of the cage forcing a pedestal with a red scroll laying on top. "just bloody your hand and place it on the scroll."

The blonde did as instructed, his bloody hand print formed until it spelled Uzamaki-Namikaze Naruto. He stared at his name on the scroll wondering how the scroll got his name wrong."Ummmm, Kyuubi, the scroll spelled my name wrong it put the fourths last name," The blonde looked up at the giant fox.

"..." Kyuubi stared at the boy for a while then let out a sigh. **"The reason it says that is bec-..."** The fox was cut off by another voice that came from the ceiling.

"Naruto, wake up...Naruto, please wake up" The both knew the voice, the boy knew him as his semi-grandfather, and the fox from Naruto's memory's.

**"Well kit, I guess its time for you to wake up**," The fox looked at the blonde one last time before he Naruto started to fade away **"we'll talk again and ill answer your question."**

A/N: I know its short but its just the prologue to the main story ill try to make all the chapters a lot longer. Any suggestions yall could give me would be a major help to me for the remaining chapters.

Kyuubi: "**You should have made it longer"**

GoldenFox1885: "Yea I know but its just the prologue and I was in a hurry to get something out so I just went ahead and threw this out there"

Kyuubi:** "The beginning is what catches the readers eye, if you let me out of the boy right now I would help you together we would rule the world."**

GoldenFox1885: "You'll get out soon enough most likely in chapter 3 after Naruto gets back from his training trip with the pervert"

Kyuubi: **"Fine, but I want a lot of screen time got it"**

GoldenFox1885: "Typical woman always has to be in the spot light"

Kyuubi: **"Hey no one was supposed to know I was a woman just yet, now you went and ruined to big surprise" **

GoldenFox1885: "Oh my bad well I suppose the cat is out of the bag or should I say the fox is out of the bag haha best joke ever...right

Kyuubi:** "Typical male always making bad jokes" *leaves the room***

GoldenFox1885: "It wasn't that bad... hello/...damn, alone again. Well GoldenFox1885 over and out.


	2. New Outfit, Foxes, and pink sandals?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet.

A/N: Hey guys or gals, GoldenFox1885 here with the another chapter of The Golden Fox this one will be a bit longer than the prologue, this chapter is basically a few days before Naruto and Jiraya get back to the village after their training trip, so yea a major time skip in the story but every thing in between the prologue and here is basically the same in the manga and anime but any differences will be in flashbacks so on that note lets get the story started.

Kyuubi:** "you stole one of AntVenoms intro's didn't you?"**

GoldenFox1885: "what?...Noooo." *closes tab with youtube on it.*

Kyuubi: **"You fucking liar! You just changed a few words and phrases."**

GoldenFox1885: "don't you have a story to be in?"

Kyuubi: **-_-..."this isn't over." *walks off***

GoldenFox1885:*whispers* "its over when I say its over."

Kyuubi: **"I heard that."**

GoldenFox1885: "...leave!... okay finally shes gone so heres the story enjoy."

**New Outfit, Foxes, and... pink sandals?**

"Do I really have to do this?" Asked a crestfallen Naruto.

"Hey. your the one that wanted to make the bet that I couldn't get into that blonde chicks pants, plus they don't look that bad on you they go good with your new outfit." Snickered Jiraya, the legendary toad sannin and the author of the best selling series Icha Icha. "Hardly any one will see you any way we only have like 8 more villages to visit before we get back to the leaf."

Naruto was now in a black short sleeve with the Uzamaki spiral on it, a white cloak (kinda like the one from his battle with pain) on the back of the cloak was a red fox with nine tails that spread out over the cloak, his head band was now tied to his arm, his pants were black and had two red lines going down the pants leg on either side, his hair was a bit longer and resembled the fourth hokages hair, his cerulean blue eyes now had bits of red specks, and was wearing his recently acquired pink sandals via losing a bet. But the most noticeable feature (not really a feature but didn't really no what else to call it) was the two red and white foxes beside him.

The red fox came first, after his battle with Sasuke at the valley of end he woke up in the hospital and it was just there curled in a ball on his lap, Tsunade said that it had just appeared over night and would chase off the nurses that came into the room but let all his closest friends enter the room but not touch him, with the exception of Tsunade because lets face it she scares the living shit out of everyone. The white fox came right after he went berserk into two tailed fox form. There was a third black fox but it ran off right after it appeared. They both had different attributes the red was more violent and aggressive while the white was more playful. The black was shy...just guessing.

The foxes stared at Naruto's new sandals and made a noise like they were snickering. "See even the mini demons think they look good on you" said Jiraya in a sarcastic tone. The blonde looked at him with hatred. "okay enough fun we have to get going, busy schedule for the next few days" in his mind all busy meant was precious "research".

Naruto knew that he would once again be roaming the streets waiting for Jiraya to finish his "research". Its not all that bad, usually girls would just approach him, marvel at his two companions, and want to spend the rest of the day with him. He once had to pry a girl off of him after she jumped him and started trying to rape him, he then had to hide in his hotel room for the rest of the day, he had never seen a girl rip someones clothes off that fast, not even in one of the old perverts novels. Yes he had read one or two of the famous Icha Icha... okay all off them, Jiraya had said it was part of his training but all he got out of it was wasted time he could have spent training...and a boner or two...or more. He couldn't really say that they were terrible, actually they were well written and very descriptive, but to be like some people and just walk around while reading them not saying any names coughKakashicough is just to far. He could still remember the time Jiraya made him read or look basically at the all picture book, he never knew you could use a kunia and shurikens that way.

Looking at the small foxes reminded him of the talk he had with Kyuubi when he was a kid, after that night he had talked to her only once after he joined the academy then she started acting all pissed off at him and wouldn't even say hardly two words only gave him some of her chakra when he needed it then he wouldn't hear from her until he was desperate for her chakra again. He actually missed the being that had caused him so much pain and suffering when he was younger. After the second visit he had learned that he was the son of the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzamaki, that Minato sealed the raging fox inside of him sacrificing himself so Naruto would be seen as a hero, only he was seen as the demon itself. Back then she he thought of her as his only friend and then Sasuke came along, at first Naruto hated the young Uchiha but slowly they formed a strange brotherly bond then like that it was gone, taken by that bastard Orochimaru, the legendary snake sannin and the one that took away his brother and his adoptive grandson. Of course he thought Sakura was his friend but hell she didn't even come to see him in the hospital after the battle with Sasuke, now she blamed him for Sasuke getting away.

"Fuck my life," the young blonde stated, rising from his crouched position and dusting the dirt off his clothes. "Pervy sage how long till the next village?" The older of the two was in his own world staring off into the setting sun, after no reply Naruto turned his back towards the old pervert "fuck you to then, I guess we're setting up camp here tonight." After about an hour of setting up camp for the night, Jiraya finally snapped out of it.

Jiraya stood up and started stretching, his bones popping from sitting in one position for so long. "Hey kid we should set up camp for the night," Naruto pointed at the already assembled tents "okay well I'm going to go hunt for some food." Again Naruto pointed to a fire with four rabbits cooking on a rotisserie. "Damn kid you thought of everything."

"Well someone has to be the adult here," Naruto said going over to the fire and turning the turning the rabbits. "so what were you thinking about over there?" Jiraya stared at him for a then just turned away and went inside the tent and lied down. Naruto watched him go then looked at the two foxes. "was it something I said?" The two foxes seemed to shrug then went over to the fire anxiously waiting for the rabbits to finish cooking.

The rabbits were done after ten more minutes of cooking, although, not the best meal in Narutos opinion it was still good, the foxes seemed to think so, even Jiraya came out of the tent and devoured the rabbits the grease dripping down his chin. "Pervy sage, slow down your acting like you haven't eaten in days." Naruto watched the man eat and speak at the same time only catching stop calling me that and I'm hungry everything else was lost from the mouthful of food.

It was dark before they finished eating, the moon hide behind a cloud leaving the fire as their only source of light. Naruto watched as the white fox nipped at the reds ear then jump back and yip at him only to be ignored which caused him to do it over and over again. "Naruto, how much do you know about your parents?" Jiraya was staring at the two foxes also.

"Well I know that my dad was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, and my mother was Kushina Uzamaki, from the land of wirlpools, that they sacraficed them selves to seal Kyuubi inside of me to stop her from destroying the village." The news didn't surprise Jiraya Naruto had told him about his conversation with Kyuubi, Jiraya had suggested that he not speak with her again.

"Did you know that your mother was the last container of the fox before you?"

"Yes but she didn't ever use Kyuubi's power" Naruto replied

Jiraya was silent once more he just stared at the young blonde for awhile before speaking again. "Okay." with that he once again retreaded to his tent.

Naruto watched him go then turned to the foxes. "Now what did I say?" The foxes looked from him to the tent then back to him. The white one jumped in his lap and the red one went and sat by the fire. He had learned that the fox were a lot like the common dog at least these were they loved to be scratched and rubbed even the red one who tried to act all tough, melted in his lap when behind the ear. But how would he explain the foxes to the village, sure other villages just thought of them as regular ninja summons but his village already though of him as the Kyuubi reincarnated, returning returning with foxes would seem a little suspicious. Maybe he could convince them it was a coincidence or he could try to hide them... yea right.

He could here Jiraya shuffling around in his tent most likely whacking off to the endless porn he carried in a sealing scroll. He had found them by accident when Jiraya told him to grab the red one only there was two soooo when he unsealed the one he chose about 300 sticky magazines was what he got, he would never go into Jiraya's tent again. EVER!

He laughed at that as gross as it was Naruto was going to miss the times Jiraya and him had on their training trip learning to control the foxes chakra even though he had lost control once or twice he didn't get to talk to Kyuubi, its like he had said something wrong and now he couldn't even apologize or fix it. He was supposed to let her have some freedom in exchange for a bit of training and the summoning scroll which had to be defective because he didn't even summon them and he couldn't even desummon them.

He had learned that he could remember what his shadow clones saw and did, which made his training a whole lot easier. Although he still couldn't do the rasengan without a shadow clone he had started the whole rasengan balloon training all over again. He would sent about 1000 clones to work on it then when one would pop the balloon he would dispel them and keep trying hoping to perfect it. But it was still in progress. In the middle of his thoughts he heard another shuffle from Jirayas tent maybe it was time to go to sleep himself...nah he was to hyped up to sleep. Naruto walked to the edge of the woods and just stared into the darkness "Well guess I better get started" with that he jumped onto the top of the trees and bolted into darkness.

A/N: Hey I know this one is still short but with school starting up in a couple of weeks things have been real busy and my girlfriend is wanting to hang out more and more so not as much time to work on it as I thought I would have. But Kyuubi will be in the next chapter a little more human than last time and more free. Hopefully I can make the next ones longer but I just wanted to get this one out fast and not be like some people and stop in the middle of a story and never finish it that makes me so mad but anyway I should have the next chapter in a week or two done but if not blame my girlfriend...or school well I guess thats all GoldenFox1885 out.


	3. Reunion

A/N: Hey guys GoldenFox1885 back with another chapter of The Golden Fox and I know its been a while since I last updated the story but I have good reasons. 1St my computer broke D: and I had to replace it but luckily I had all my stories saved on a flash drive so nothing got deleted. Well when I finally got my new computer it sucked I mean slow as a motherfucker I mean geez I couldn't pull up shit without it freezing or it just wouldn't load. Finally I got another computer which is the one im using now and it is perfect. But my dad started having heart problems so I've had to stay with him and I had to constantly look after him so that took most of my time. And now I'm back my computers new fast and ready to write, my dads healthy again and I'm tired of moving around so much so I'm gonna have a lot of time to write so lets get this chapter started, enjoy

GoldenFox1885: "Wow its actually quiet without Kyuubi here."

Naruto: "hey Gold-san"

GoldenFox1885: "oh hey Naurto-sama wheres Kyuubi?

Naruto: "dressing room shes getting ready for her big return in the story."

GoldenFox1885: "haha well I'll see you later the story is about to start"

Naruto: "ok later" * walks off *

GoldenFox1885: "Ok lets get this chapter started"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

REUNION

The woods were quiet, everything was still, it was as if time itself had stopped. In the middle of the woods was the sleeping blonde known as Naruto. He had passed out after an all night training session, his two companions guarded him from anything that came near him. The red fox was sitting on its rump, while the white fox was laying on its stomach, although Naruto didn't know, the black fox was watching over him from the safety of its hiding spot in the bushes. Jiraya was also watching the sleeping blonde, he had been following him all night watching as he trained with his clones and the foxes.

_Flash back _

Jiraya stared at the roof of the green tent thinking of what he was going to do after he got back to Konoha, sure he could leave and travel the world again, go back to his hermit ways, endless peeking at hot springs around the world or he might just stay in Konoha and train Naruto, either way he was at least gonna stay to see Tsunades face when she sees the results of Naruto's training he could now control up the three tails of the foxes chakra, after that though he totally lost control. Naruto thought that it had to do something with the seal but Jiraya wasn't touching that thing until he had a way to restrain Naruto if he went beserk. Maybe he would stay in the village and watch over Naruto, after all Naruto was getting his familys inheritance when they got to the village not matter what Tsunade said, and since Jiraya was his godfather that meant he got some of the fortune too...as Naruto's caretaker of course.

He could see Naruto sitting by the fire the white demon was in his lap and the other laying by the fire. Jiraya sat up in his tent, Naruto glanced over then stood up and walked to the edge of the woods, muttered something then jumped in the dark woods. He sat there a minute pondering if he should follow him or go to sleep. Curiosity finally won over, and he followed Naruto into the dark.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsue**!" Naruto shouted forming his famous plus sign forming a puff of smoke revealing about 100 clones. "okay, half of you go left and the other half go right, I want you to come at me with all you've got, don't hold back and remember come at me with the intent to kill." The blonde smiled at the phrase Kakashi had once used when team 7 had just become a team...well more of a team in progress. The clones scattered, preparing for the upcoming fight at hand, some set traps, while some hinged into rocks and sticks, others just got ready to beat the living shit out of the real Naruto. The two demons were beside him eager for some action, the red fox sitting as still as possible while the white was chasing a butterfly.

The moon was hiding behind the clouds giving the surrounding woods an eery feeling. Naruto stood there looking up at the moon, as soon as the moon was at the highest point in the sky Naruto took off taking to the trees, the foxes hot on his tail and Jiraya following behind, but far enough that Naruto wouldn't notice him. It didn't take long before the clones started their attack on the real Naruto. The first shadow clone attacked him from above dropping on him as he was in the middle of a jump from tree to tree. Naruto grabbed the clone by the foot and threw him into a branch causing both the henged clone and the attacking clone to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"two down 98 more to go" said Naruto under his breath, taking off again.

The next three clones had a better idea as two threw a hand full of shurikan and him and the other going at him with a rasengan. The red fox knocked the shurikan out of the sky with a swipe of its tail while Naruto grabbed the clones wrist and sent an uppercut to the clones face making him burst into a cloud of smoke, when Naruto looked over to ward off the two other clones he was greeted with the two foxes where the clones used to be. The next few hours consisted him of sending his clones in puffs of smoke them not even touching him at all.

"This is way to easy, wheres the real challenge, I thought y'all were copies of me your supposed to be able to keep up wi-" His sentence was interrupted by a shadow clone bursting from the ground below him hitting him square in the jaw, sending him flying straight up in the air right into another clones foot causing him to fly another twenty feet where two clone were preparing a rasengan.

'aww shit' was the only thought passing through his mind.

The clone jumped at the blonde bullet about 10 feet ahead of him. The spiraling blue sphere was now inches from his face now the clone was sure he was finishing his master off here, until a red tail of pure chakra went though the clones chest. "Shit" he burst into a cloud of smoke. The rest of the clones gathered around the smokey area waiting for the smoke to clear.

The smoke was clearing and the faint image of a humanoid figure with a pair of fox ears and a flowing tail could be seen. "some one get in there and atta-" a bubbling red fist sent the talking clone back into a tree filling the air with more smoke. The rest of the clones paused, some in fear, some in fascination, one spotting a butterfly fluttering above him, and others wondering how to proceed in attacking the red demon in front of them.

The beserked Naruto was about to attack when he felt a tingling feeling in the back of his mind. All the clones popped in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked around shocked searching for an unseen enemy, then the tingling in the back of his mind became more noticeable. The foxes looked at him confused, then with fear as he fainted and almost crushed the two balls of fur. The white fox nudged him and got no response except for a small breath from the passed out blonde, satisfied that his master was still alive he went to chasing the fluttering butterflies that filled the air above them. The red fox sat next to Naruto and became still.

Naruto's Mind

Naruto woke up face down in murky sewer water. "What the hell?" He asked spitting out the foul water. He looked around wondering where he was, a grin spreading across his face as he remembered the dreary sewers he had been to when he first started on his adventure to become the greatest ninja on the world. "finally, I thought you forgot about me." he mumbled under his breath, the walls of the sewer groaned in response. He gave a light chuckle and started walking in the shallow water.

He walked for what seemed like hours, steadily marching on toward his destination. A dim light came from the upcoming passage to his right. "Thank kami, I thought I would be wandering around forever." The light steadily got brighter as he got closer. He stepped out in an open room with a bunch of machinery moving glowing squares around the room and putting them on conveyor belt and sending them down a chute going to kami knows where. The weird squares had pictures on them...no not pictures but videos of his memories. One of the memory fragments flew by, he snatched it from the claws grasp and watched the memory.

Memory Fragment

Day 27 of training with Jiraya

City of Sunagakura

"Okay gaki, I've got a little research to do then a meeting with a few friends', make yourself useful and get us a room, and stay out of trouble." The oldest of the two stated leaving Naruto to his own tasks.

"Oi! No money Ero-Sennin," The blonde shouted before getting hit with a pouch of money that left a red mark on his forehead.

"Stop calling me that! And there better be more that half of that left when I get back." Jiraya walked around a corner while Naruto went off to find a hotel and a decent place to get ramen.

-xXx-

After finding a hotel, Naruto wondered around Suna for the next hour looking for a place to eat. Most of the women and children stopped him to marvel over his red companion. 'Man I wish these people would just leave me alone so I can get something to eat already.'

"Naruto?" A voice called him from behind.

"Kankuro, hows it going still using your sisters makeup I see" Naruto's face lite up at seeing a farmiliar face.

Kankuro growled "Its war paint, dick!" Naruto chuckled at his friends scowl

"yeah yeah how is everyone, wheres Gaara and Temari?" The blonde asked glancing over at his fox as it was picked up and hugged into a woman's chest. Lucky bastard.

"Gaara is taking care of some paperwork and Temari is probably in her room writing a letter to the Nara back in your village." Kakuro caught Naruto up on everything that had happened lately. Gaara becoming the new Kazekage, Temari and Shikamaru hooking up, and a few raids from a village North of Suna attempting to end Gaara's life, to bad for them since the villagers had come to respect the new Kazekage and tore the raiders a new one.

Kankuro was in the middle of speaking when he was cut in mid sentence and the fragment started to reset itself back at the beginning.

Naruto put the fragment back into the clutches of the claw and watched as it zipped along the railing to align itself in its rightful space.

The whisker marked boy left the room and continued down the hall toward what he hoped was the right direction.

-xXx-

After countless turns he finally seen the light at the end of the tunnel. Now usually one would try to venture away from the light but Naruto was anxious to see Kyuubi and get some answers as to why she wouldn't speak to him like she did before he took the path of becoming a ninja.

The tunnel ended in the room that had no ceiling and the steel bars with the single piece of paper with the Kanji for seal holding his tenant in his stomach. He always wondered why her cage was in his mind but the fox was sealed in his stomach. Another question that needed an answer.

"Kyu-chan?" he called out growing closer the cage until he was close enough that he could poke his head through "Kyu-chan?'' His head was fully through the bars now as he searched for the darkness for some hint of Kyuubi. He was about to call again when a slitted red eye opened in front of him.

"**Hello kit, its been awhile."**

Hello every one that has managed to stumble upon my story. Its been awhile since I've been on here and finally the third chapter has been posted and well not much more to say but to thank yall for reading my story and please review, throw in some criticism cuz I really wanna get better at righting and if im doing something wrong or that could be improved that would help me out a lot.

Later guys, GoldenFox1885 out.


End file.
